Lights! Camera! Chaos?
by Too Many Scars
Summary: The outtakes of each character's Tekken 6 ending. What could possibly go wrong? Ch 11: Feng Wei. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED.
1. Anna Williams

_Author's Note: Outtakes for each of the endings for the Tekken 6 fighters. I came up with this idea with my friend in class the other day and it really inspired me! So a big thank you to my school/Fanfiction buddy FrankenTeddyBear. Hugs for you! =3 _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken blah, blah, blah._

* * *

**"And...action!"**

Anna and her sister Nina are having a game of snooker in a club, surprisingly not trying to kill each other (which the crew and other characters are amazed about. Basically because Anna _wanted_ to get her paycheck this time) and as Nina takes the breaking shot, Anna gets ready to make hers, chalking the nub of her cue up.

"My turn."

She leans over the table to hit a ball in, but pushes a man behind her into the other snooker table with her butt. The skinny man stumbles, waving his arms around madly to stabilize himself. Anna smirks.

"Oops...I'm sorry."

As the punk turns around to shout at her, she clubs him around the face with her snooker cue, sending him flying to the ground in a sprawled heap. Anna covers her mouth, feigning a shocked expression, when the punk stands up. He looks angry, his face getting redder and redder with anger, but Anna isn't phased.

"...Huh?"

Her challenger wields a knife which gleams in the light that illuminates the room, then he growls menacingly. Nina struts up next to her sister and crosses her arms, both women stood in offensive. Suddenly, the knife is lunged at Anna, but before she can kneel him in the groin as she intended to do, the knife plunged into her...boob.

PFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRTTT!

Every person on set, the camera crew and the cast all stare at Anna, who screams.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! My beautiful breast! What happened to it?" She gawks at her right boob, which is deflated and sagging.

**"Cut!"**

The actress slaps the actor playing the knife wielder in the face. Nina starts to laugh uncontrollably and falls to the floor in hysterics. Lee comes from behind the bar and observes the droopy thing, poking it like a confused child.

"Hmm...that'll take some fixing won't it?" Gabi said, rubbing her temples and beckoning Anna towards her as she cried and fiddled with her 'breast', trying to get it into some kind of order. "Anna, why didn't you tell us they were fake?"

Anna looks horrified. "They aren't fake! And you can call me Miss. Williams thank you very much," she gasps, snapping her fingers. Gabi rolled her eyes.

Hwoarang, whos face is red from laughing so much, points at her breast, laughing ever more louder. "To think I...I wanted to scr-screw you!" He says that last word then falls to the floor, hitting it with a fist and thrashing his legs about the place.

Anna is led off the stage who is still crying her eyes out when the director calls for attention. The fighters listen up to their instructor, even Kuma, who was taking quick glances at Panda who was sat next to Xiaoyu.

"Listen up, guys! Seeing as Anna is temporarily unavailable to act for her Tekken 6 ending...how about lunch?"

"Yes!"

The fighters all gather around the table, but some are held back by Bob, who was stuffing chicken wings onto his plate.

"Hey gigantor! Let us at the nosh will ya? I'm bloody starving!" Steve yelled, punching him in the back of the head. Bob turns around with half a chocolate eclair sticking out of mouth, then he pushes past the boxer, knocking him over in the process.

"I'm a growing boy," he said through a mouth full of food, spitting cream everywhere.

"We've noticed!" Ganryu smirked, gesturing to his stomach.

Asuka laughed, poking the sumo wrestlers flabby belly. "You can talk, Sir Eats-a-lot!"

Ganryu scowls and runs after the teenager, who shrugs and walks off. Ganryu ran ten feet then collapsed, exhausted.

Shoes of all kinds trod on him as the fighters went to the tables to eat their food. Sneakers, boots, bare feet, sandals and even high heels. Ganryu groaned and tried to hoist himself up, but was too fat to even get up two centimetres. He collapsed to the ground again and two members of the crew walked into the canteen. Grabbing an arm each, they dragged him off, leaving the other fighters to eat.

Gabi stood up on a chair, pulled out a hand-held fog horn and let it off, making the fighters drop their forks and cover their ears.

"Was that really necessary Miss. Williams?" Lili screamed. "I'm deaf now!"

Gabi cleared her throat when she had their attention. "Just so you know, we are going to be filming Armor Kings ending tomorrow."

"So it's in alphabetical order?" Jin asked.

"Well, duh!" Hwoarang chided.

Jin gave him a death glare.

"Boys, please! Anyway, Armor King, King and Marduk, please be ready to start filming by eight o' clock in the evening."

The three wrestlers looked confused.

"Because you're ending is set at night," Gabi sighed. 'God it's like working with children. Actually, children would co-operate better!' she thought.

"Ah, I see!" Marduk said.

"Right, see all you fighters tomorrow!"

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review! I'm not getting much love at the moment because I'm a newbie, so reviews would be dearly appreciated. Constructive criticism also welcome! :) Hope you enjoyed this FrankenTeddyBear! xx_


	2. Armor King

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Tekken blah, blah, blah._

* * *

Armor King:

**"And...action!"**

Thunder rumbles in the distance and rain pours from the sky like tiny glass marbles, mixing with the dirt to form mud, as Marduk turned to face the masked Wrestler who was assumed to be dead. Armor King.

As the two fighters stand opposite each other in what could be referred to as a 'Mexican standoff', King emerges from the fog to stand beside Craig.

"Just exactly...who are you?" King asked.

Armor King turns to the other masked man. "I'm Armor King, no on else."

Marduk snarls and waves away the comment. "Don't lie to me! I killed him with my own hands!"

The armored jaguar steps forward towards the twosome. "Armor King is not just one person..."

King and Marduk step back in shock. "What the?"

"I am Armor King...but so was my brother, whom you killed!"

Lightning crashed overhead in pathetic fallacy, as the two Vale Tudo fighters stand in shock over the words that had came from the other fighter in their presence.

A flashback is shown on a green screen of an x-ray of a rib cage, followed by Armor King stumbling down the hall whilst clutching his chest in pain. "He was killed two years ago...by your hand, Marduk!"

Marduk is speechless, but turns his head to the side.

Armor King goes to point at him, but he underestimates the slipperiness of the mud, and falls head first into the dirt, an almighty SPLAT being heard throughout the graveyard. King and Marduk look at each other, then to Armor King laying motionless on the ground, then burst into fits of laughter, holding their stomachs.

**"Cut!"**

"Armor King, what the hell was that?" Gabi yelled as the crew pulled the man out of the mud, trying to wipe it off but he shooed them away, getting it off himself. He shrugs and coughs up mud.

"It was an accident. Let's try again."

"We can't try again now because we have to fix the set up! Look what you did to it!"

Armor King looked around to the set, seeing utter chaos unravelling. Mud was flowing off the stage to the crowd of other fighters, including a grossed out Julia who jumped into Kazuyas arms, but who then dropped her soon enough.

Armor King sweat-dropped. "I see. Well, everyone makes mistakes."

Gabi facepalmed. "Yes but we haven't got the time or the money to keep doing retakes. Do you know how much money Bruce's ending is going to cost?" Armor King shook his head. "Because we need to use military tanks, weapons and all that stuff, which doesn't go for a fiver these days, I'm afraid."

"Whoo! I'm loved!" Bruce smirked.

"Shut up, Irvin! I'm investing my wages in you, so you'd better get your ending right first time or you're in for a bloody good kick up the ass!" Gabi hissed.

"Ooh, burn!" Lars muttered to Bryan, who was polishing a rifle and laughing like Light Yagami.

Yoshimitsu raised his hand from his place next to Lei Wulong. "You know, you could use plastic guns instead of metal ones. They're easier to use and are easily manufactured."

Gabi scoffed. Hwoarang butted in. "I have first hand experience with military weapons!"

Nina intercepted. "I sleep with one under my pillow."

Bryan grinned, brandishing his shiny rifle. "I have one right here..."

"Everyone just shut up! I can't think with all of you talking to me at the same time! God, I need a lie down. Make up lady, bring me an ice pack."

Gabi headed for the door when Christie called for her. She grit her teeth and feigned a smile. "Yes?"

"Can I show my boobs in my ending?"

"...Goodbye until tomorrow, guys."


	3. Asuka Kazama

_Disclaimer:_**"And...action!"**

* * *

Asuka peddled faster than the speed of light trying to get to school on time. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she panted, speeding past on-lookers who were amazed by how fast she was going.

As she neared the entrance gate, a limo suddenly appeared in her sights and stopped in front of the gate...where she was riding to. Asuka screamed as she neared the vehicle growing ever more closer. Suddenly she flipped over, falling off her bike and landing in a dusty heap on the floor, rubbing her head as she got up onto her haunches.

Her lunch was launched into the air. "My lunch!" Asuka yelled. She got up and stomped over to the window. "What do you think you're doing?"

The limo door opened and none other than Lili Rochefort stepped out in all her glory, cherry blossoms landing at her feet as if she were royalty. "How awful. My first day of school...completely ruined."

Asukas fists tightened. "Are you some kind of idiot?" As the teenager ran at the rich girl, a squelch was heard...then a deafening scream.

Asuka Kazamas lunch had landed on Lilis head.

Lili looked up at the substance that was oozing down her face, then whimpered. An awkward silence ran throughout the studio.

"MY HAIR! YOU BITCH!"

**"Cut! cut! cut!"**

Asuka covered her mouth with her hands, laughing loudly. "Not so posh now are you, huh Lili?"

The blond girl from Monaco slapped the food from her blond locks, then wiped the mayonnaise off her face. The director ran a hand through her hair and waved at the cameramen to stop filming and the actresses walked off. Well, Asuka walked off. Lili ran around like a coyote on crack.

"Calm down, Lili! Someone grab her and take her off to get cleaned up!"

A member of the crew came on and escorted the distraught girl off to have a shower. Gabi turned to the fighters behind her, who were trying their best not to laugh. Even Jin was biting his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

Gabi sighed. "Go on. Laugh it off."

They all looked at each other then exploded into laughter, holding onto each other for support so to not fall over.

Gabi stared at them, then sat down in the director chair. "I'm gonna kill Beth for making me director."

Just then, she had a brainwave. Standing up, she finally got their attention, then she spoke. "If you don't follow the script, the orders, or the directions I give you, I'll send you to the creator of this story!"

They all gasped. Alisa turned into destructive mode then flew out the window, Roger. Jr whimpered and hid in his mothers pouch, and Hwoarang screamed, running around in circles.

"I wouldn't stand a fucking chance!"

Gabi cleared her throat and turned to Asuka and Lili, the latter having just come back clean and mayonnaise free. But Asuka still snickered a few times, earning a glare from her.

"Girls, do you think you'll be able to shoot your ending again today?"

They shook their heads. "I don't think so. Besides, I need to fix my bike. The front wheel is bent right in half because it smashed into that _bitches _limo. I left a dent in it though, so that's good."

"Which _I _have to pay for. Daddy is going to kill me!" Lili sighed.

Gabi looked at the twosome, then turned to Baek. "Can you do yours, Baek?"

The Korean nodded. "I suppose so. If you're up to travelling so far to the temple. You look tired."

Gabi smiled. "Nah, I'm not tired. Thank you for your concern though."

"Anytime," he replied.

"Right. Everyone! You have an hour to get what you want together. It's going to be a long journey to the Middle-East, so if I were you I'd bring stuff to entertain yourself."

All the fighters nodded and dispersed to their trailers.

* * *

One hour later and the bus was full. The equipment was on board, the crew and fighters were all crammed together, so personal space was minimal. Hwoarang was especially pissed because he had to sit next to Jin.

Jin was sat by the window, his head on his fist. Hwoarang looked at him through the corner of his eyes, then sighed, beginning to start a conversation with Steve who was sat next to him.

Gabi looked up from her book to see Dragunov staring at her, not two feet away from her face. She shrunk back into her seat. "Y-Yes, Sergei?"

The Russian general shook his head, then pursued to sit next to her. He held up a little chalkboard. Gabi read the message:

_'There are no other seats, so I have to sit here. I apologise for any inconvenience.'_

Gabi blinked and shook her head clear of the fangirl fog, then smiled crookedly. "It's okay." Dragunov nodded and continued to stare out the window.

Miguel and Lei were sat together at the back, singing drunken football songs as the other male fighters sang along with them. Whilst the females all sighed and covered their ears.

Just another day in paradise...


	4. Baek Doo San

_Disclaimer:_

* * *

Baek Doo San:

Everyone was awake and ready to work as the bus arrived at the temple.

"Okay, so while Hwoarang and Baek get their make up done, I'm going to get the equipment set up. You guys can do whatever you want for the time being."

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Xiaoyu yelled, pointing at the trailer that was rocking side to side.

_In the make-up trailer:_

"Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"Calm down, Mr. Hwoarang! It's a nose powderer, not a spider!"

_Back outside:_

"I actually don't want to know," Paul said as he played cards with Marshall Law.

"I'm wouldn't want to be Baek right now," Leo commented.

"Leo, are you a boy or a girl?" Gabi asked.

Leo looks horrified. "I hate the fact that everyone can't see that I am a-"

"Heeere coooome the chaaaampioooons!"

Everyone whirled round to see Baek and Hwoarang emerging from the trailer. The way Hwoarang was acting, he'd expected the paparazzi to be there.

"Don't be stupid, Hwoarang. You still look the same except you have a bit of eye liner on," Gabi remarked, smirking.

Hwoarang sighed and crossed his arms. "I look fucking amazing would have sufficed," he muttered under his breath. Baek tapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Shush your mouth! Right Miss. Williams, where do you want us?"

"Follow me, guys. Come on, camera crew!"

The group of people made their way to the giant temple in their midst.

* * *

"Finally! We're at the top of the stairs!" Gabi exclaimed.

Everyone looked around, seeing that they were missing someone. "Where's Hwoarang?" Baek said out loud.

Heavy breathing was heard behind them, and the crew turned around to see a hand shakily grab the top step, dragging an exhausted Hwoarang up to the top of the stairs. Gabi laughed. "Are you that unfit?"

He lifted a finger into the air. "For your...inf-information, I just...guh...I get very tired easily. Oh, dear Neptune..." his hand fell back down to the floor. Baek rolled his eyes and picked the redhead up.

"Ready to start filming, guys?"

Hwoarang took a swig of Gatorade and was suddenly revitalised. "Yep! Let's get this show on the road, Gab!"

Gabi raised an eyebrow. "Gab?"

"Ready, Azazel?"

ROOOOOOOAR!

"...Fair enough."

The actors and crew got into their places.

**"And...action!"**

Baek looked up at the giant monster which collapsed to the ground, then fell to one knee. As that happened, his apprentice, Hwoarang, ran up behind his master.

"Master!" Baek turned his head to the sound of his pupils voice. "Are you alright?"

Baek stood up and half-smiled, when all of a sudden, a huge roar was heard and Azazel stood back up. The two Koreans stared at it as Azazel flew up into the air, ready to kill. It headed towards Hwoarangs direction.

"Hyaa!" Baek tried to kick through the monsters stomach to destroy the orb, but it failed. Azazel looked at the man, then to the crew, where Gabi shook her head.

Hwoarang bit his lip, seeing Baeks face grow ever more pained.

"OOOOOOWWWW!"

Baek fell to the floor while clutching his leg, swearing so badly that even Hwoarang gasped at the language.

**"Oh, god...cut! Quit filming!"**

First Aid rushed over to where Baek lay on the floor in agony. Gabi walked over to Hwoarang and Azazel with her clipboard in hand. "Why didn't you tell me Baek was too old for this thing?" she yelled at Hwoarang.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me, babe! I only met up with him again a year ago. How was I to know the guy wasn't up to it?"

Gabi shrugged. "Well, you spent nearly every waking hour with him. Haven't you read the Hwoarang/Baek fanfictions?"

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. "No and I don't plan to."

"I suggest that you don't. They're very graphic."

"Well, whatever. Is Baek okay?" Hwoarang walked over to his master and sighed. "Baek, you're alive!"

"Yes and the amount of pain I'm in would suggest so..."

Gabi left the paramedics to deal with Baek and she walked outside to meet up with Bruce, who was currently teaching Mokujin how to break dance. "Hey, Bruce. Seeing as we're at the set of your ending, shall we get it underway? We only need to wait for the props and extras to turn up."

"Yeah sure, why not?" Bruce smirked.

"Right. Everybody! Lunch time!"


	5. Bruce Irvin

_Author's Note: OMGGGG, I'm really sorry for the late update guys! I've been really busy with homework and my job has been taking up too much of my time. FML. Anyway, here's another chapter to start you off with. I'll update again as soon as I can! :) _

_P.S: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I love you all! xx_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken blah, blah, blah._

* * *

Bruce Irvin:

Dusk had dawned upon the temple and the fighters - who were all tired - a few had made makeshift beds with their bags and bath towels. Alisa and Jack 6 weren't sleeping though because they didn't need to. They were enjoying each other's company, Alisa showing Jack 6 her exploding head, which amazes him.

Gabi looked at her watch for the third time that minute and sighed. The props and extras were supposed to be there two hours ago. "Will anything ever go right for me?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and lying down on the floor.

"Hey, Gabi?"

The girl sat up and looked down at Bruce, who smiled back up at her. "We don't have to stay up all night waiting for them to arrive. We can do my take tomorrow, it's not a problem."

Gabi smiled back at him and looked around at the sleeping actors and actresses in her midst. Aww, Roger. Jr was curled up in a ball! "I think that's a good idea, Bruce. Yeah, that's best. We better get some sleep."

He nodded and went back over to sit down in the bus with many of the fighters.

"I know that _no_ takes so far have been successful, but this is still a great way to live," Gabi said to herself. She got off the floor and walked over to the door of the 4x4 and got inside, lying down on the back seat, hearing a groan of pain beneath her. She raised an eyebrow and sat up, then she screamed.

Steve and Julia were having sex in her back seat.

"Get the fuck out!" she shouted, standing and gesturing a thumb behind her.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" The boxer snapped, pulling his clothes back on, the American girl put her own on whilst they both fixed their hair. "Don't get your pants in a knot."

"I have every right to! You were _fucking _in _my _car!"

"Whatever. Come on, babe. Let's go somewhere more private," he said, putting an arm around Julia's waist as they walked off. Julia looked back to Gabi, mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

Gabi narrowed her eyes, continuing to gingerly lie down to make sure that no substances of any sort got on her. Luckily she got there before either fighter got to their edge. Still, it was very uncomfortable. She felt her eyelids get heavy, and soon she was asleep.

* * *

Gabi sighed with relief as she saw the designated vehicles pull up which were housing the extras and props. The driver of the lorry got out and took his hat off as a sign of respect, eyes casting down to the floor.

"I'm sorry we're so late. We got lost. The desert is a huge expanse after all," he said the last bit to lighten the mood a little. Gabi laughed lightly and waved over to the temple.

"Don't worry. We're due to be shooting over there by the steps. Be ready in half an hour?" With a nod, Gabi proceeded to Bruce and he saluted, making his way to the make-up trailer to get dressed and pampered for his shoot.

* * *

**"And... Action!"**

Eleven soldiers appear from behind thick clouds of smog and dust, their guns firing towards the camera at an alarming rate, explosions going off all around them. One of the soldiers is Bruce, speaking into his ear-device.

_"You guys cover me!" _he shouts, running on forward towards the enemy frontline, the opposing army firing their cannons, machine guns and other artillery in an endless string of carnage.

Bruce launched a kick at one of the battlements housing a machine gun, resulting in it smashing off of the battlement and falling to the floor in a dusty heap. Bruce proceeded to beat the opposing soldiers off with his fists. When every soldier was beaten, Bruce ran up to a tank with a terrified soldier in it.

"Cover your weapons!" he commands, the soldiers climbing up onto the tank, aiming their guns at the soldier who surrendered. "Don't move!" he threatens.

Bruce clambers up onto a metal frame as if it were a podium, his soldiers beneath him like disciples. "Bruce here. Area cleeeeeeeeeaaaarrrrr!"

Poor Bruce overestimated the strength of the frame, and it gave way under his feet and he fell to the ground with a _boom_! The soldiers looked to each other, then burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and dropping their guns to the floor.

Gabi, from her directors chair, gasps and points at the camera crew.

**"Stop filming! Bruce isn't moving! CUT!"**

They stop filming and the extras cease all laughter, realising that Bruce was hurt. They all ran over to the metal heap and pull it off of the unmoving American. Gabi ran over to Bruce with the paramedics behind her with a fold out stretcher. She shook his shoulders.

"Bruce... Bruce! Oh my god, he's not responding. Medics!"

They moved in like a starting pistol for a race had gone off, hoisting the kickboxer onto it and walking off to the ambulance. Behind the chaos, the actors all held their breaths, not daring to say anything at that moment. In the silence, Panda was heard whimpering. _(If Pandas do whimper XD)_

Gabi turned to the worried fighters and let out a long breath, "He's breathing. He'll be okay. I think he just hit his head."

"Well that's not good," Kazuya said, "He's already lost his memory once. Awful bad luck if it happened again."

"Hey, dad," Jin asked, "Why're you being so caring? It's not like you to have feelings."

Kazuya's eye twitched, "I only act cold and heartless, Jin. And don't call me dad."

"Jeez, sorry. So... Is there a chance of _us _being friends?"

Paul wretched.

Kazuya looked at Jin as if he were mutated, "No, there isn't," he the continued to talk to Heihachi in a low murmer.

Jin snapped his fingers, "Darn."

Gabi put her mobile phone away and whistled, getting the fighters' attention. "Okay, I've had a phone call off Beth, who said that we cannot do any more takes yet."

The fighters all looked to each other, confused. "Why?" Feng Wei asked.

"Because she wants us all to go over our ending to make sure no more slip ups happen. Otherwise something drastic will happen."

"Drastic?" Xiaoyu gasped.

Gabi shrugged, "Her words, not mine. So, yeah. bed time everyone! Proceed to your trailers."

Steve and Julia began to slink away. Gabi saw them and pointed to the twosome.

"To your _own _trailers, guys."

They sighed and stomped off to their trailers. Gabi shut the door of her own trailer and flopped onto the bed, asleep ten seconds later.


	6. Bryan Fury

Author's Note: _Sorry that this chapter is so short, guys. I didn't know what to do for Bryan's ending catastrophe - also because he is one of my least favourite characters, it was hard to write about him at all XD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken blah, blah, blah._

* * *

Bryan Fury:

Each and every fighter had gone over their ending at least twice and were now all confident that they could do them without making any mistakes. Many of them had gone to see Bruce after his fall - which he was delighted about. Some didn't go, though, because they knew that Bruce would just tell them to get out. So that's why Kazuya or Heihachi didn't go.

It was now time for Bryan Fury's ending, which Gabi was absolutely _dreading_, because she knew how much of a psycho he was. _I hope he doesn't try to shoot me... Or steal my fog horn. I need that to wake everybody up! _she thought.

She walked up to Bryan's trailer door, apprehensively knocking on the door before cringing in fear as the portal opened to reveal Bryan... Smiling? O.M.G. Gabi opened one eye, then raised an eyebrow. "You're smiling," she muttered.

Bryan laughed his trademark cackle then pushed past her, making his way to the set where his take was going to take place. "Hurry up. I wanna feel the cold metal of that machine gun in my hands," he laughed, cracking his knuckles.

Gabi stared after the American cyborg, then shook her head free of the cobwebs and ventured on after him. She didn't bother waking the other fighters up because they weren't needed. Also because she knew that none of them would get up anyway.

* * *

**"Action!"**

Bryan Fury... A man who's idea of a protector and a life-taker are the same thing... Is seen with a enormous machine gun in his hands which he is relentlessly firing. He is smirking, as if he was goading the oncoming soldiers to shoot back, even though they had no chance of survival in the first place. He was someone who enjoyed the sadistic pleasures of life.

The explosions that went off around him were powerful enough to create small fires, circling the ex-cop in a circle of flame. But the cyborg didn't even bat an eyelid, knowing that he would survive because he was made of titanium alloy beneath that rough skin. So fire didn't phase him in the slightest.

But even though he was a cyborg, he still had some human characteristics - meaning that he could still catch fire. He began to walk through the flame, again, not thinking anything of it, then his eyes widened. He looked down at his leg which was now engulfed in fire.

"My leg is on... Fire!" he yelled, throwing the machine gun away as if it were a mere piece of litter and then suddenly ran off the set, into the animal section where Kuma, Panda and Roger were resting, then threw himself into the water trough. "Ahhhhh... That's _much_ better."

**"Cut."**

Gabi ran out to where Bryan was very happily thrashing about in the trough. The two bears were sat up now, their heads tilted slightly in a confused manner. "Bryan! What the hell?"

Fury slowly got out of the trough, his trousers dripping wet and wringing his hair out, he glared at the director who was stood in front of him. "I was on _fire, _Gabrielle. D'you think I was just gonna stand there and let my leg become a kebab?"

"But you're a cyborg aren't you? You're fire-proof!"

"Yeah. But my leg isn't," he quipped.

Gabi didn't say anything - just cleared her throat and looked away. Just then, a scream was heard from Christie's trailer. Bryan and Gabi looked to each other then ran off to the Brazilian's trailer to see what the problem was. Probably something like she'd lost a hair clip or something.

As they got there, Christie slammed open her trailer door with a black dress in her hand, her eyes crazy and erratic. "You expect me to wear this?"

"Erm, yes?" Gabi said sarcastically.

Christie huffed and threw the dress back into her trailer. One by one the fighters came out of the privacy of their own homes to see what all the ruccus was about. "I am NOT wearing that hideous bin bag!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You said that you wanted to show your boobs in your ending didn't you?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Too bad, Missy," Gabi spat, leaving the Capoiera fighter to gloat in her misery as she made her way to set up the Brazilian's set - albeit reluctantly.

"Ooh, burn!" Steve chuckled, earning laughs from Jin and Hwoarang.

Christie growled and slammed her trailer door shut.


	7. Christie Monteiro

_Author's Note: Don't hate me for this, but I'm getting Christie's take done and out of the way. Basically because I hate her. XP There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter because I didn't know what to do for her outtake - as it is the same one as Eddy and I don't want to use my idea for Eddy's outtake for Christie._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken blah, blah, blah._

* * *

Christie Monteiro:

"Hey, cuz, can I ask you something?"

Jin looked up from his untouched food to his cousin, "Mm-hmm."

"Do you like Xiaoyu or not?" Jin lowered his gaze to the table as that name was mentioned, "Come on, Jin! I know you like her." Asuka's eyes wandered to the Chinese girl in questioning, where she was sat eating her lunch and talking to Julia, looking to Steve and giggling every once in a while. "I mean, she is pretty... In the way a bunny with boobs would look pretty..."

Jin snickered at his cousins last remark, even if it did seem somewhat offensive. "I do like her, really I do. But-"

Hwoarang sat himself down next to the Japanese man, nicking one of his chips and then putting an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Kazama! Your hot cousin's right!" he said with a mouth full of chips, "What's the worst that could happen? She says no? Anyway, you don't have to worry because she really likes you." Hwoarang stole another chip.

Jin stared at Hwoarang with suprised eyes. Had the redhead just said something helpful to him? Okay, that was just weird. "But-"

Hwoarang covered Jins mouth with a gloved hand, "Uh, uh, uh! No buts. Now, get over there and take what's rightfully yours," he said triumphantly, pointing at Xiaoyu with his free hand. His eyes widened when he felt a moist feeling on his hand that was shielding Jin's mouth. "Eww! Did you just lick my hand?" he gasped, yanking his hand away which was now covered in drool. "Gross!"

"Yes, I did. I couldn't breathe with that monstrous, sweaty shovel clapped over my mouth," Jin murmured.

"My hands aren't sweaty!" Hwoarang protested, wiping his hand on his brown leather riding chaps, then staring at his gloves with worry, "You'd better not have scuffed the leather or you're dead, bitch."

Jin smirked and stood up. "I'm gonna do it," he announced.

"Oh yeah, go on and do it cuz!" Asuka cheered, crossing her arms on the table as Jin nodded and made his way over to Xiaoyu.

She turned her attentions to the Korean, who had pulled Jins untouched food towards him, chomping on the chips like they would disappear if he ate them any slower. Asuka leaned in further, noticing his eyes turn down to her chest, she slapped him upside the head. "Do you think Jin has a chance?" she whispered.

He scratched the back of his head. "We all know he's a dead man. Xiaoyu hates him in reality."

* * *

Gabi paced outside Christie's trailer, gradually losing patience. In the time the crew had whilst waiting for the Brazilian, they'd created a giant sand sculpture of Kuma. The furry creature was modelling for them, and he nearly sneezed the whole sculpture down when a bee landed on his nose. Luckily, he got rid of it before it stung or aggravated him further.

"Christie?" she yelled. No answer. She walked around the side and tapped the window. "Christie?" Still no answer. Gabi sighed and turned around to Eddy. "Where is she?"

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "All she said to me was that she wasn't wearing that dress whether _you_," he pointed towards the British girl, "Liked it or not."

Gabi gritted her teeth and fell over anime-style. She couldn't take this anymore - getting up from her place in the dust, she skipped over to Dragunov, who was having a staring contest with a very terrified Marshall Law. Dragunov was awesome at staring contests, mainly because he never spoke and so he was always in control. In this case, in control of his eyelids... They ceased to blink...

"Dragyyyyyy?" she cooed, pinching his cheek. He slowly blinked his eyes back to life and cast his eyes up sideways to Gabi's face. He picked up his little chalkboard and wrote something down quickly.

_Yes, Gabrielle?_

"Oh, call me Gabi," she giggled. Sergei rubbed his little message off and replaced it with a shorter message.

_Yes, Gabi?_

Gabi nearly fainted when she saw a tiny smile creep up onto the Russian's face, but it faded soon enough. "Erm... Can I ask you for a favour?" Sergei nodded. Gabi pressed on, "Could you and Alisa go and look for Christie, please? I can't seem to find her anywhere. "

Sergei took a glimpse at the pink-haired robot narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded to Gabi all the same. She bent down and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much! See you later!" she smiled, running off to do things the directors do.

Law was still staring, his eyes watering, "My eyes... They're stinging!"

* * *

"Now that we've got Christie back, let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and roll the film," Christie grumbled, pulling on the black dress she was wearing, uncomfortable, "Can't I wear something a little-"

"No."

"I hate you."

Gabi smirked, "Just get into position, Chris."

The Brazilian fighter sighed and turned towards the tombstone that housed her 'dead' grandfather. "You'd better be giving me a pay rise for this."

**"Lights! Camera! Action!"**

* * *

_A/N: Again, I didn't want to do an outtake for Christie's ending because I have an idea for Eddy's, who shares the same ending sequence as her. Read and review! :)_


	8. Craig Marduk

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I wish I owned Hwoarang, though...:D_

* * *

Craig Marduk:

Six O' clock Gabi woke up, to the sight of bright sunlight streaming in through the small, circular window of her trailer, automatically putting her in a good mood. She may not have seemed it, but she was loving her position as director of the fighter's endings - even if they didn't _quite_ go as planned - she still enjoyed every waking moment.

There is a moment, just after you wake up, where you cannot recall anything, then suddenly all your memories come flooding back to you in one big wave of realisation. This is what happened to the British youth that very morning, and she groaned when she realised that she'd be working with Marduk again. She didn't really like Marduk. He was too arrogant and he goaded in self - pride; everything she hated.

After getting washed up and ready for work, she opened her trailer door to see... Nobody. Strange, really. She'd expected to see Lars trying to sneak over to Alisa's trailer, (She didn't know why they came, they don't even have proper endings in Tekken 6. Maybe it was for the ride?) but she didn't even see that. Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged it off, walking past Kazuya's trailer, she heard a deep, slurring voice - like someone was talking in their sleep.

"I love you, Jun," he mumbled, tossing and turning in his sleep. Gabi couldn't help but look through his trailer window and she saw Kazuya... Sucking his thumb and curled up in a ball like a baby.

Gabi snickered and whipped her phone out, taking a picture of the temporarily defenceless Devil - man who was having a sex dream about his dead wife. (But is Jun really dead? The answer remains... Unknown O,o)

"This is _so_ going on Facebook," she giggled, looking at the photo. Maybe she could make a photo album of photos she'd take with the fighters. She already had one of Hwoarang and Steve piss drunk, wearing wigs and singing Karaoke into two hair brushes that they'd stolen off Christie.

After two hours, life began to stir, and Gabi was in Bruce's trailer, checking up on the kick boxer. Who, after the accident that had happened two days before, had regained consciousness after an hour and had suffered a broken rib and a sprained ankle. Bruce seemed absolutely fine in himself, which made Gabi feel a little less guilty.

"Bruce, I'm sorry about this. I should have double checked the scaffolding," she muttered, sitting next to him in the chair.

The American began to chuckle, but ended up coughing more than anything else, his face contorted in pain. Gabi braced herself and then sighed. "Well... I've gotta go and wake up the others now. Get better soon, yeah?" she said softly, getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, thanks Gab," Bruce smiled, waving at her as she shut the door.

Gabi went over to each fighters' individual trailer and let off a fog horn through the window, resulting in a lot of shouting and swear words, mostly from one really pissed off Korean. "I was having an awesome dream, you bitch!"

"Have a cry, Hwoa," she smirked, going to the other trailers to get everyone ready.

* * *

The set that they'd used for Armor Kings ending was set up in the temple, adding a dark and Gothic ambience to the 'graveyard' as Marduk got into his place, Armor King in his place on the side, ready to walk in.

**"And... Action!"**

Lightning crashed, rain poured, and one very frustrated Vale Tudo fighter was seen digging up a coffin, discarding the mud over his shoulder, closely followed by the shovel. He grunted, wiping his brow clear of sweat and rain, kneeling down next to the coffin, labelled _Armor King. _

"He should be dead!" he growled, pulling the lid off with his bare hands - then his face, previously contorted with anger, was now displaying a look of nausea. Lightning forked once again. "Urgh..."

The body cannot be seen, but one would believe that the sight that Marduk had seen wasn't very nice. Suddenly, Marduks knee slipped, and he fell head-first into the coffin.

The macho Vale Tudo fighter stared at the skeleton with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Aaaaaagh! A skeleton! Get it off me! Get it of me!" he screamed. But what was even more funny was that his scream was so girly, it could've smashed a glass.

Gabi gawked after Craig, who had run off the set and was now hiding behind Kuma, then she sighed loudly.

**"Cut... Marduk, get here now!"**

Craig shook his head and stayed where he was, quaking in fear. Gabi got up from her chair and walked over to him, hands on her hips. "Craig... The skeleton is made of plastic."

Marduk's teeth chattered loudly and he appeared from behind the big bear, shivering, "I-It is?"

"Yeah. I got it from the prop room, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he said into space, his eyes wide.

There was a long silence, then Gabi turned her head slightly to lock eyes with Jin. "Hey, Jin, do us a favour? Turn into your Devil form, will you mate?"

Kazama folded his arms and gave the British girl a cold stare. "I can't transform at will, you know. I have to get angry." As soon as he said that, Heihachi stamped on his foot and Jin yelped, ebony wings proceeding from his back, but the horns didn't emerge.

He patted his head where the horns should have protruded and shrugged, finding no sign of the ivory appendages. Gabi clicked her fingers and motioned him to stay there as she walked out to the truck. Ambient chatter of confusion filled the temple as she left, returning a few minutes later with two pointy objects and some glue.

Gabi held the two items aloft, "Ta da! Fake horns! Am I good or am I good?" she smirked, getting Devil Jin to stand next to her and he did, staring at the horns as if they were daggers.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a hint of worry creeping into his voice, only to be silenced by the director who was squeezing glue onto the base of the props.

"Stop talking. Your skin has to be flat and your chatting is making the task at hand impossible!"

"Alright, alright!" he sighed, crossing his arms and standing incredibly still - any passer-by would mistake him for a statue. After she'd stuck them on and double checked that they were on properly, she nodded and discarded the glue by throwing it over her shoulder.

"Now, we have to wait for the glue to dry so as that happens, let's have lunch, yeah?"

"Woop woop!" Nina cheered, getting a dagger thrown at her from Anna - who now had a new breast, thankfully, exactly the same as the other one that'd been punctured. She thanked Dr. Bosconovitch for that many times - she even offered to have sex with him.

They all made their way to the food truck, but poor Devil Jin was stood on his own in the temple with plastic horns glued to his head. "Um... Guys?" As he said that, a tumble weed blew across the set.


	9. Devil Jin

Devil Jin:

The fighters had all eaten, well, except for Devil Jin. He was still stood all alone in the temple, unknowing that the glue had long dried.

Gabi walked over to where Eddy was sitting and sipping a strawberry milkshake through a straw.

She sat down and smiled at the Capoeria fighter, "So, Eddy. When you do your take, do you think Christie will wear that dress again?"

Eddy smirked and put his drink back down on the table and folded his arms, "I don't think so. Maybe if you raised her pay check to... I dunno, three million, then she'd do it," he replied.

Gabi sighed, "Well, she'll have to anyway. Otherwise we can't do yours. That reminds me! Have you gone over it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I've rehursed it by myself in my trailer a few times. Although I don't say... Anything." He gave Gabi a patronising stare.

The British girl shook her head, "That's not my fault. Namco just gave me the scripts. I'm sorry, Eddy, but I can't tell them what to do or you can kiss my ass goodbye."

* * *

"Okay, DJ, you ready to get down to business?"

Devil Jin raised a sculpted eyebrow, "DJ?"

Gabi ignored the comment as if it were water off a ducks back. Sitting down in her chair, the set all ready, she looked to the Arabic woman on the edge of the set, ready to walk in on her part, "You ready Zafina?"

The temple guardian put her hands on her hips, "Oh! So you give demon boy a nickname but not me? You sexist pig!"

Gabi smirked, "Why would I be sexist to my own gender?"

Zafina opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Seeing her point won, Gabi gestured to the camera crew to start the filming.

"**Action!**"

Devil Jin walked up to the unconscious Azazel and thrust his taloned hand into the disgusting goo of the gigantic bird's stomach and pulled out the dark magenta, glistening orb containing a whispy cloud of purple dust. He stared at the orb in his hand, mouth turning up into a small smile, but was swapped with a look of confusion on his tattooed face when shockwaves convulsed from the orb.

But then, one of the glued-on horns lost its stickyness and it fell off, then other one eventually falling off after its twin dropped to the floor with a 'clang!'

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking to the camera.

"Ha ha! Good pun!" Lars laughed.

"**Cut!**"

"_Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou!_" Devil Jin hissed, staring at the fighters until they stopped laughing at him. None of them did, though, and he ejected a laser beam from the blood red jewel in his forehead and he snarled when it only his Mokujin, a gaping hole now in the dummys stomach. It shook its fist at him.

Gabo waved her arms and stared at Devil Jin, "The glue wasn't strong enough! Arrrgh! This is NOT happening!"

Deil Jin fainted and his ebony wings shrunk back into his shoulder blades and Jin emerged, sweating and panting ferally. Many female fighters fainted at the hot sight, but Xiaoyu folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Drama queen," she remarked in her high pitched voice.

Jin wiped his brow with the back of his hand, smiling crookedly.

"Lunch time!"

* * *

Hwoarang saw Jin sitting with Steve on the food table and casually walked up and sat next to the confused Japanese. He stole Steves chocolate bar, ignoring the annoyed 'hey!' he got off the Brit.

"Did she say yes?" Hwoarang asked, already knowing the answer. As you can remember, Jin was going to ask Xiaoyu out before Christie's ending take.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jin said quietly, barely even audible over the banter of the other fighters.

The biker boy nodded understandingly, "Embarassing, was it? You cried, did you?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually," Jin stated, turning to his rival slightly.

Hwoarang blinked, "What? You sucked water in through your eyes?"

Jin let a loud laugh escape his lips at the Koreans uneducated question. This was the most animated Kazama had ever been in Hwoarang's presence, a moment when the veil of emotionless visage seemed torn and a glimpse of the maelstrom within Jin was visible.

"LOL!" Jin laughed, pointing at Hwoarang in a childish manner, "You're so stupid!"

Steve intervened before Jin got his ass kicked, "Mate, what have you been smoking?"

Jin stood up from his place at the table, "Dope!" He then walked off to his trailer... To smoke some more dope.

The two male fighters stared after the stoned Japanese boy, then Steve cleared his thoat, "How's Baek?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Baek. Yeah, he's fine now. He just pulled a muscle. Between you and me," He leaned in closer to Steve, who leaned in aswell, "I think he's getting a little too old for this thing."


	10. Eddy Gordo

A/N: I have returned from my three weeks of hiatus! Dee dee dee! So, yeah, here's a little filler for you to get the gist of things while I write the next chapter. I won't keep you waiting so long this time, guys! XD

* * *

"Yes, Christie."

Gabi pulled the phone away from her ear as a high pitched voice was heard on the other end. She slowly returned it to her already throbbing earlobe and spoke again, "No, dear, you called me." More screaming was heard then the person on the other end hung up. Gabi sighed and turned to Jack 6, "She's not co-operating. Do us the honours, Jack?"

"Affirmative!"

The big-built robot marched up to the door of the stroppy Brazilians trailer and took hold of the thin door and yanked and with one swift movement, the door was off and Jack 6 was carrying a flailing Christie under his arm in her black dress.

"I told you, Gabi! I am NOT doing this take unless you give me a raise!" she screamed, thumping Jack 6 in the groin, only to find that he didn't really have anything down there...

The frustrated director shook her head and concurred, "Okay then. If that _is _the only way you'll co-operate..." Gabi gestured to Jack 6 to set the Capoeria fighter down, which he did, "what price did you have in mind?"

Christie drummed her fingers on her chin, "Four hundred."

Gabi choked on her drink, spitting it all over Kuma, who growled menacingly, "Four hundred?"

"I told you I didn't like this dress."

The British youth exhaled loudly and but her lip, seeing how Christie's own eyes were boring into hers. If looks could kill, Gabi would have been dead by now, "Three seventy five. That's my final offer."

Christie narrowed her eyes then sighed, nodding, "But I want it in cash."

"...Fine. Now, come on. We've gotta finish your take before Beth comes to check on us!"

She smirked at the resounding gasps and screams from the fighters then made her way to the studio housing the cemetery set for Christie's take. The Brazilian girl sighed and followed a smirking Eddy to where Gabi was waiting with the camera crew.

"Oh, shut up," Christie laughed, shoving the Brazilian man lightly.

Eddy laughed back.

* * *

"Okay, ready, Christie?" Gabi asked.

"I hate you," she hissed, pulling at the dress and tugging the veil covering her eyes down a little.

"Ready, Eddy?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Cool. Orchestra, ready?"

The conductor waved his baton in a 'yes' manner, then smiled.

"Right, **action!**"

The camera pans across trees which are covered in a pink haze from the sun and a mourning Christie can be seen stood in front of a large gravestone, her eyes red with tears, hands together in a silent prayer, "Grandpa..." she whispered, a gentle breeze flowing through the cemetery as she whispered that one word, resulting in her sobs getting louder as if her Grandpa had answered her call by means of the wind.

Eddy, his sad eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, silently walks up behind the mourning Brazilian and remains silent as a sign of respect for his friend and late mentor. Christie looked up from the ground and turned on hearing his footsteps - she walked up to him and slapped him.

"Where have you been?" she said quietly.

Eddy slowly put a hand to his cheek and smirked, "Ow." Christie's mouth turned up into a smirk and she burst into laughter, resting her forehead against his chest as she laughed uncontrollably, "Sorry, Gabi," Eddy laughed, hugging Christie in a friendly manner.

**"Cut!" **

Gabi suppressed the urge to slap the Brazilian girl across the face and threw her hands up in the air, "Eddy! You're not that weak are you?"

"It was a bitch slap. They hurt more than normal slaps, Gab," he grinned, rubbing his red cheek.

Christie rubbed her eyes free of tears and turned to Gabi, who was getting more pissed off by the second, "Calm down, we'll just do it again."

"We can't do it again! We've used up all of our frequent flyer miles! We have to go to Japan now and film Feng Wei's ending!"

Feng Wei raved, "Whoo!"

"Shut up, Feng!"

"You're no fun," he pouted. Gabi rolled her eyes and waved to the orchestra, camera crew and make-up department to pack up so that they could leave first thing in the morning.

* * *

Everything was ready. The equipment was packed up, the cast were seated comfortably on the bus and Gabi had double checked just in case someone was missing - there was always a possibility of a loss when these guys were concerned.

Gabi snatched the Driver's microphone and screamed into it to get everybody's attention. The noise was so ultrasound that Alisa's head exploded, which gave Zafina a real fright, falling out of her seat.

"Okay guys, ermm..." A cough was heard and crickets were chirping in the resounding silence, when Gabi scratched the back of her head and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, we'll be arriving at the airport in two hours so have you all been to the toilet and stuff?" A long string of 'Yes, Gabi' was heard and she nodded, smirking, "Right, off we go!"

Lars put his hand up and moaned when Gabi didn't see him. Wang leaned in, "What's the matter?"

"I haven't been to the toilet!" he whispered.


	11. Feng Wei

"Quit shoving, Kazama!"

"I'm not shoving, you little ginger shit!"

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Whatever!"

"Shut up, guys! We're on a PUBLIC plane! So could you two have the common decency to be quiet? There are kids on here who need sleep!"

"Yeah there are," Hwoarang muttered, "and one of them keeps kicking the hell out of my seat."

Gabi turned around in her seat to see a little boy, about eight years old, continuously kicking Hwoarang's seat with his feet. He was crying _very _loudly and his mother looked like she'd lost all hope. Poor woman. Having to deal with that little devil all by herself. The British girl turned back around, glaring at Hwoarang. "Don't you have _any _thought? The mother looks so sorry for you and looks really tired."

"Hmm?" Hwoarang turned to face the mother, then smirked. "Hey there, angel. Wanna go on a date?" Gabi elbowed him in the side. "Ow! You bitch!" The woman gasped and slapped him in the face. Hard. He growled and span back around, sitting down with his arms crossed. "I wasn't talking to you!" he yelled.

"Now who's being a little kid?" Jin muttered.

"Shut up, Kazama," he hissed.

Gabi and Jin smiled in deep satisfaction. Kazama cast his gaze to the Chinese girl sat next to him, her eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want, Jin?"

"I just want to talk."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Call Jeremy Kyle, then."

He narrowed his deep brown eyes. "Bitch."

"That's me," she smirked.

Jin growled and put his earphones in, beginning to listen to the crappy, low budget film the plane was showing. It was stupid! He had to pay $5 for those earphones and they were really quiet. The crying children didn't help either.

Gabi took her iPod out of her bag, turning it up full volume. The fighters were all quite settled, especially Lars, who had finally gone to the toilet. The director sighed. "This is gonna be a loooong trip."

* * *

_"Flight 392 to Tokyo, now landing."_

"Thank god!" Paul shrieked. "If I had to sit next to this stupid mother freaking bear any longer, I'd have jumped out the window!"

Anna giggled, turning to the American sat between her and Kuma. "In your dreams, honey. You'd never fit through that little hole."

"Fuck you, floppy tit."

The Irish assassin gasped and slapped him square on the cheek, having the thought of her knifed breast coming into her head. "That was ages ago, you bastard!"

"Yeah, but it's still fake isn't it?"

_SLAP! _

Paul rubbed his cheek again. "That's twice now! Oh, god, life's horrible!"

"Mine's not," Lee smirked.

Anna flipped him off. "Only because you pay me."

"I thought we were going to keep that a secret!"

Nina snickered, narrowly missing a dagger to the head. "Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Slapper!"

"Blondie!"

"Fake tits!"

"Steve!"

The two feuding sister turned to the British boy sat innocently with a bag of sweets, smiling. Nina raised an eyebrow. "Did you copy that off Shrek 2?"

"Yep! Awesome film, if I do say so myself."

"You're 21 and you still watch that?"

"You're never too old to enjoy the wonders of cinema," Steve said, chewing on a blackjack.

Lars nodded. "True, true."

Anna blinked. "Where'd you come from?"

Lars gestured a thumb to the plane flying off. "From...there?"

She grinned childishly. "Oh yeah."

The Swede shook his head. "All that botox must have gone to your head."

"You rude bastard!"

_SLAP!_

"Anna!" Gabi shouted. "Stop slapping everybody! No wonder the word 'slapper' fits you so well!"

A large wave of 'oohs' filled the plane as the fighters all got up to get off the plane. Law poked Ganryu in the back. "Ganryu...could you _please _get your ass fat out of my face? I'm losing my eyesight."

"I'm sorry, Law."

Law took in a huge gulp of air and blinked rapidly, eyes watering as he rubbed them in his arm. "That's...quite alright. Just don't do it again."

Unfortunately, Kazuya and Heihachi had been sat together, therefore resulting in a massive fight ensuing in the plane, and it even continued as the fighters and other passengers got off the plane. Lars kissed the ground as he walked into the congested terminal, grovelling the stewardess, taking a quick peek up her skirt in the process. "Thank you so much for letting me off that fart congealed plane!"

"Fart congealed? Don't be so bloody rank."

"Huh?" Lars recognised that South Wales accent anywhere. The woman wasn't a stewardess. Looking up to see the woman's face...the face he recognised as... "BETH!"

All the fighters gasped, crickets were heard chirping, Lars ran off and hid behind Alisa. But the only person who acknowledged Beth was Gabi. She hugged her and smiled. "Beth! How did you get here?"

Beth smiled, "My chauffeur dropped me off in my limo."

Xiaoyu squealed, running up to Beth, Panda in pursuit, "You have a limo?"

The British girl laughed, "Yep! Five in pink, blue, red, orange and purple."

The little Chinese midget gasped and glomped her boss, "You and me are going to be the best of friends!" Behind them, Jin was crying with a raincloud over his head. "So, Beth, seeing as you're here, are you going to help us with our takes?"

"Hey!" Gabi yelled, scowling, "I do a really good job on your takes!"

They all scoffed and moved closer to their director, smirking. Gabi took a step back and Beth stepped in front of her, protecting her from the evil crowd. "Don't you _dare _blame Gabi!" They all stopped and blinked. Beth continued, "You think all this directing is just a big walk in the park? Well, it's not! I admire Gabi for even taking up this offer! How anyone can cope with you is fucking beyond me! I mean, a fucking block of wood? Who the hell thought _that _could fight?" Beth shouted, pointing at Mokujin, who was sat on the floor, chin resting on his hands...well, 'hands'. More like oversized ball bearings.

They all looked guilty. Feng Wei twisted his foot on the floor, hands behind his back. "We...didn't..."

"I can't hear you, Feng!" Beth scolded.

"We're sorry," he muttered, eyes to the floor.

"Thank you, Feng. Now, you lot," She turned to the shittened fighters, "Apologise to Gabi."

"Sorry Gabi," the all said in unison.

"Thanks guys." Roger. Jr whimpered and bounced up to Gabi, nuzzling her arm, she smiled and patted his head. "Thank you, Roger."

Heihachi grunted in agreement and hit his palm with a fist, "Come on, people, we've taken Gabi for granted! We need to make it up to her!" He turned back to Gabi, "Miss. Williams, we will be extra good and thorough with our takes."

Jin walked up and stood next to Heihachi, "Grandfather is right!"

One by one, each fighter stood forward and nodded, "Beth's right!" Alisa smiled, "We must face up to our responsibilities as adults and work extra hard to be the best god darned actors and actresses we can be!" All the fighter cheered. Hats, glitter and underpants flew everywhere as Gabi, Beth and the fighters made it to their bus, making their way to the volcano, Mount Myoko, to shoot Feng Wei's take.

* * *

"Phew! It's sweltering up here!" Zafina sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, it is," Kazuya said harshly, glaring at Heihachi, "Just like old times, huh, father?"

Heihachi flipped him off, "Do you want some more?"

"Bring it, old man!"

Lee tutted and shook his head, "I can't believe these people are my family." He turned to Jin, "At least you're normal...Right?"

Jin smirked, following a vicious cackle, "I HAVE NO LUCK WITH WOMEN! HAHAHAHA!" He transformed into Devil Jin and flew towards Mount Myoko, out of sight from the actors. They all looked to each other like they were totally retarded and shrugged.

Feng Wei looked like he'd seen a ghost, then cleared his throat, "So...Gabi, shall we press on?"

The director nodded, "Yes. We need to get some make-up on you!"

Feng Wei smiled and proceeded to follow Gabi to the make-up trailer. After a few minutes, all the fighters were sat on the floor doing nothing whilst Beth was walking around the supporting layer of the volcano. She was humming a tune when Julia spoke up. "Hey, Beth, where are you originally from?"

Beth turned to the Native American girl, "South Wales."

"Oh. Where is South Wales?

"It's in Britain. Geez, Julia, didn't you take Geography in school?"

"Yeah. But we studied more_ interesting _countries."

All the listening fighters went 'oooooooh' as Beth stomped up to the little bitch sat on the floor. "More interesting? You're the one who fucks a criminal...For all of you who don't know who that is, it's Steve."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hwoarang challenged.

"Shut the fuck up, Hwoarang! Hmm...your hair is dyed, isn't it?" Julia cooed, pursing her lips.

Hwoarang gasped, "I...Uh...Ye-No, it's not!"

"Come on, Hwoa," Jin sighed, "We've all seen you with in your room with a bottle of red hair dye."

"Leave me the hell alone, all of you!" Hwoarang cried, running off to his trailer. They could all hear his sobs and then Hwoarang screamed, "You can see the roots already! I only dyed it two days ago!"

Everybody: O_o

Baek smirked, "It's dyed."

Beth gasped and glared at them, "You're horrible, you know that?" She ran towards the Koreans trailer, "Hwoarang! They're not _that _visible!"

Feng Wei and Gabi emerged from the make-up trailer and headed for the volcano summit, the latter calling the camera crew's attention as they all climbed the volcano summit. Heihachi yelled up to them, "Hey! What're _we _supposed to do?"

Gabi turned to them, "I don't care! But don't do anything that involves throwing people off cliffs!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Heihachi moaned.

As the crew got to the summit, Feng Wei flexed his muscles whilst the rest all crawled to their places, exhausted. Gabi splashed some water from her bottle over her face and sighed. "R-Right, Feng, ready?"

"Shi!"

"Cool. Right, **action!**"

Feng slowly and cautiously walked up to the mouth of the active volcano. Waiting for something. _Boom!_

A gigantic ball of magma exploded from the lava, resulting in ash and smog filling the sky, as it hurtled down to earth...towards Feng Wei. The magma ball is reflected in his eye as it hurtles closer and closer to the ground. Feng then striked. Millimetres away from death, Feng smashed his fist into the ball with lightning fast speed. But it wasn't enough power needed to break it.

SQUISH!

"**Cut! **Feng Wei is squashed beneath the ball!"

The crew ran over to the ball, hearing a groan from beneath it. Squirting the humongous sphere of flame with giant fire extinguishers, they managed to push the rock away with a JCB, revealing Feng Wei, flat as a pancake.

"Feng, are you alright?" Gabi asked.

Feng Wei lifted up his flat head, "I'm alive. But I'm in a lot of pain and I might blow away in the wind if you don't SORT ME OUT!"

Gabi sweat-dropped.

* * *

After Feng was miraculously healed, him, Gabi and the camera crew walked back down the volcano to the fighters, and to Gabi's suprise, they were all doing something constructive. Wang was playing cards with Xiaoyu, Kuma was proposing to Panda _again, _Jin was playing football with Eddy, and the others were also doing...things. We ain't got enough time to list them all. XD

Gabi looked around, noticing that Beth was nowhere to be seen. She talked to no-one in particular, "Where's Beth gone?"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked in every direction, shrugging.

Baek walked up to the director, "Have you seen Hwoarang?"

"..."

They heard a loud groan and turned their heads to the 21 year old's trailer...

Baek and Gabi facepalmed, "Oh, for fucks sake."

* * *

A/N: Teehee! I know, I'm a naughty girl for doing the last part. But we all have fantasies, right? ;) Anywho, hope you liked it :)


End file.
